


lucky

by forestjoshua



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestjoshua/pseuds/forestjoshua
Summary: “That day, I picked up that handle from the building. Before the kiss. And I’ve carried it with me since,” David explains, hoping he doesn’t sound too weird.“Why?” Matteo asks.“It’s like a good luck charm.”“How?”“I picked that up and then I got to kiss the boy I liked. And now… That boy is my boyfriend.”-David and the story of his good luck charm.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> that weird handle thing was so endearing to me so i had to write this

David is trying to squeeze his gym bag into his locker when someone behind him clears their throat. Turning around, David is faced by Leonie, who's offering him a smile.

”Hi,” he says, a little surprised. Leonie eyes the locker, amusement on her lips.

”Hi. You always seem to be having problems with that,” she points out.

”Yeah,” David chuckles, ”It’s just that my bag is too large, and the locker is so small.”

Leonie continues smiling. ”Anyway, I wanted to ask you something,” she changes the subject. David can see her blushing and suddenly he's confronted by the suspicion that Leonie has a crush on him. Which, well, isn't a _bad_ thing. But David is definitely not looking for a relationship right now.

Definitely.

And then, there's Matteo Florenzi.

David's lips tingle when he thinks of Matteo. Maybe he shouldn’t think about Matteo.

”Go ahead,” David asks, sending Leonie an encouraging smile. He should really start to think about ways to turn this girl down nicely, if her pursuits of him continue.

”You know Abdi?” Leonie says, adding immediately, ”He's in our class.”

David does know Abdi. Abdi is one of Matteo's friends, one of those who had been sitting with Matteo when David had asked for his beanie back.

Wondering where this is going, David replies, ”Yeah.”

”His friends are organizing him a birthday party this Friday. Would like to go? With, um, me.” Leonie licks her lips, clearly nervous, anticipating David's answer. When David doesn't say anything, she continues, ”It’ll be chill. There’ll be a lot of people you know. Sara, for instance. And Matteo. You and Matteo are friends, right?”

 _Right._ David feels like fidgeting. That almost kiss last Friday hadn't been exactly friendly. Gosh, David had wanted to _murder_ Matteo’s roommate and her boyfriend.

But then again, there was Sara. _I didn’t know you had a girlfriend._ Why should Matteo care? _Matteo_ was the one with the girlfriend.

”I'll come,” David finds himself answering. A brilliant smile lights up Leonie's face. David feels bad for her. He really does like her as a friend. He hadn't really expected to make friends, hadn't really wanted to.

And now, he has Leonie. And Sara.

And Matteo.

Hugging David quickly before running off, Leonie says, ”Great! I'll message you on Friday.”

 _What have I gotten myself into,_ David wonders.

 

\--

 

_Want to get out of here?_

David had been sold.

They have no destination, Matteo and he, until David remembers that abandoned place he had always wanted to visit, the one with the pool he’d heard a lot about from urban explorers. No abandoned building is exactly safe to explore, but David has heard there’s no imminent threat in this one. They just have to be careful. So, he decides to lead Matteo there. And Matteo follows, hair windswept and cheeks flushed.

The place is dirty and dark and exciting. What’s more exciting than the thrill of delving into a forgotten place is the presence of the boy next to David. He can hear Matteo breathing and the warmth radiating from him. He briefly wonders what Leonie and Sara are up to.

They’re probably so screwed. Leonie for sure doesn't deserve to be ditched like this. David hopes they can still be friends.

His eyes notice something on the floor – a flash of red caught in his flashlight. He crouches down to pick up what he's noticed, feeling Matteo's gaze on his back.

It's a metal handle, probably fallen off from some pipe years and years ago, the red paint partly worn off. David loves collecting random objects – for his art, or just as souvenirs. He often comes home pockets full of junk, making Laura shake her head.

The gadget nothing special, yet something in the back of David’s mind screams, _take it,_ Like the thing is going to be important later on. David puts the handle into his pocket.

Kissing Matteo Florenzi makes him forget about everything else. It feels right and wrong at the same time. But more like right.

 

\--

 

David discovers the handle in his pocket later, when he's come home with an elated smile on his face. Laura had bombarded him with questions, questions David had been hesitant to answer. The expression on her face had been telling enough: she knew, at least had a strong suspicion.

But David wants to keep Matteo to himself.

Deep in thought, David sets the handle on his desk. His heart hammers against his aching ribs and David remembers why he left Matteo, left him to sleep with a smile on his lips, red from kisses.

He takes off his binder, knowing that Laura will later scorn him for wearing it way too long. She means well. David slips into a comfy sweater and returns at the desk, fingers tracing the handle.

Maybe it's a good luck charm. It helped him get Matteo, to kiss the boy he's come to adore, to hold him two nights, and to learn so much new about him.

Sighing, David sits down.

He needs to tell Matteo.

 

\--

 

David _can't._

Matteo has broken up with Sara. They hadn’t really talked about it, but David is starting to think there really wasn't really anything between Sara and Matteo, certainly not from Matteo's side. Matteo is probably gay. Which is good news for David, but…

He feels frustrated with himself for not finding the words and moment to tell Matteo.

_I am transgender._

Once again, he notices the handle, still on the desk. Maybe David should have taken it with him. Maybe he would have told Matteo. Maybe it would have gone well. Maybe he would be with Matteo now, instead of miserable and alone in his bedroom.

 _No,_ David thinks. He really can't do this. It pains him, but he digs out his phone and opens Matteo's contact.

He really doesn’t want to break this boy's heart, breaking his own in the process. David reaches for the handle, squeezing it. Exhaling, he starts to type and soon, hits send.

Immediately, he wants to cry, but tears fall only when he's forced to send out the second message, sealing the fate of his and Matteo's budding relationship.

He squeezes the handle, his so-called good luck charm, so hard it leaves red marks on his palm that won’t fade till the next day.

 

\--

 

David sits at the bottom of the pool, hoping he would have stayed in Fürstenberg. What does Berlin have for him? Mockery, disgust, all those people, who weren't supposed to know. Their eyes on him, judging and assuming.

Berlin has Matteo.

He looks at the handle resting on his palm. So much for a good luck charm. He wants to throw it across the pool, hear it clang and disappear from his life, but the thing reminds him too much of Matteo.

 _Matteo._ The thing is – David wants Matteo in his life, so bad. Leaving him behind is going to be as hard as leaving Laura. David wishes, he wishes so much that he'd get to keep Matteo and they could be happy. He thinks – he thinks he might love Matteo, at least that's how strongly he feels.

The message David sent has been received and listened to by Matteo. No reply. Maybe Matteo had grown tired of him.

Until.

At first, David thinks it's a figment of his imagination – the voice echoing from the other room. Someone calling out his name. Someone, who sounds like-

And there he stands. He looks like an angel in his defensive stance, glaring at David from the edge of the pool.

Matteo shouts, his voice ricocheting from the walls, ”Are you fucking kidding me?”

It's the loveliest sound David has ever heard, honestly.

 

\--

 

Matteo is awake before David, which is a small miracle itself. David has come to notice Matteo _really_ loves to sleep.

”I once slept till three in the afternoon,” Matteo confesses, some time during that wonderful Sunday, just them, together. ”Just ask Hans,” Matteo adds, seeing David's disbelieving face. He laughs and David could listen to that forever.

David could explode from the amount of love he feels for Matteo.

”Hi?” David says when he makes his way to the living room, where he finds his boyfriend. They're graduating today – well, almost. The Abitur results aren't in yet, but school is over. David has one more exam.

Matteo sits on the couch with Mia and grins at David. His eyes are sparkling and alive. Mia smirks into her coffee cup.

”Morning,” Matteo says and walks over to hug David. They embrace for several seconds, maybe a whole minute. When Matteo steps out of David’s arms, Mia’s gone and David can hear her sorting the dishes in the kitchen, the clink of metal hitting porcelain.

“Kiss?” asks Matteo, pouting adorably. Such a demanding boy.

“Brat,” David mutters, but kisses him anyway.

The settle on the couch, Matteo leaning against David. His favorite place to be, it seems. David can’t complain. Holding Matteo is like heaven, a privilege he thought he could only fantasize about.

“You ready for today?” Matteo asks, tapping David’s arm, drawing patterns. David – he feels nervous but determined. So, he hums an affirmative sound. “You’re going to ace it,” Matteo says, as if it were a certitude.

“Of course,” David says, “It’s you who needs to worry, Luigi.” He shakes Matteo who’s limp in his arms. David knows how Matteo had barely studied, even resorted to using a cheat sheet. With Spanish of all subjects, which is kind of ridiculous, since Matteo is Italian.

Matteo is suddenly so quiet David has to ask, “Is something wrong? I’m only kidding, I’m sure you did fine.”

“How- How are you calling me Luigi? How did you know?” Matteo asks instead. He cranes his neck so that he’s looking at David, at least trying to. His eyes are so blue.

David really doesn’t want to admit it, but Matteo reads his face. He turns around in David’s arms and climbs onto his lap, looping his arms around David’s neck. Grinning at David, Matteo demands, “Come on! Tell me!”

Grabbing Matteo’s arms, caressing his pale skin with his thumbs, David sighs and says, without looking at Matteo’s face, “Fine. I heard Jonas and your other friends use it from time to time.”

“You heard- You _stalked_ us? You stalked _me?”_ There’s a teasing, almost delighted lilt in Matteo’s voice.

“Shut up! They aren’t exactly avoiding using it, _Luigi,”_ David replies, kissing Matteo’s forehead. When Matteo groans, David continues, “Would you prefer a different name? Mr. Florenzi? I found Luigi cute.”

“ _You’re_ cute,” Matteo mumbles.

“If that was supposed to be an insult, you’ve failed.”

“I’ll show you an insult,” Matteo says, but instead of saying anything, he opts for staring at David like he’s starstruck, which– Well, David has yet to learn how to calm down his heart when Matteo looks at him like that.

“What?” David whispers. He’s just about to kiss Matteo, when Matteo speaks.

“I did that too,” he says, blushing.

“Did what now?” David has to ask. He has no idea what Matteo means.

“Stalk you,” Matteo admits sheepishly, “After I met you for the first time, Sara posted a picture of you on Instagram. You were standing between Leonie and Sara and I… I used to look at that picture every day, multiple times.”

“No way,” David laughs, hitting Matteo’s shoulder. “Creep.”

“I mean, I have better pictures of you now, so I don’t look at that one that often anymore.”

“ _Better_ pictures?”

“Yeah, you’re right. There’s no best picture of you. You look hot in every damn picture,” Matteo says, making David pepper his face with kisses.

Their giggling is interrupted by Mia, who’s appeared in the living room, saying, “David, look at the time. Shouldn’t you already be on your way to school?”

One glance at his phone and David finds Mia is right. “ _Shit._ Thanks.” He pushes the grudging Matteo off his lap and stands up. Matteo is still holding his hand, making an actual whining noise. David locks eyes with Mia, who looks amused, shaking her head.

“You’re like our Mom, Mia,” Matteo says, “Always ruining things. _Mamma Mia,_ if you will.”

“That’s the worst pun you’ve ever made, Matteo,” Mia says.

“I’ll see you soon,” David says, turning to Matteo. “What are you going to do?”

“Go back to sleep,” Matteo says. Of course.

Later, when David has made his way to school, he’s sitting alone in the locker room. He’s eating the sandwich Matteo had slipped into his backpack. An adorable gesture, something David hadn’t expected. Matteo is surprising. David loves his caring side. Truth be told, he loves every side of Matteo.

David still has a couple minutes until his exam starts when he finds the handle in his pocket. For a while, he had forgotten its existence. David turns in around in his hand, scratching the paint with his finger nail. He smiles to himself, remembering the kiss, _kisses_ , like yesterday. Maybe it’s a good luck charm, after all.

He snaps a picture of it for his Instagram, knowing no one, not even Matteo, will know its significance.

Then, David is good to go and nail his exam.

 

\--

 

Matteo is groaning, letting his head drop on the desk where he’s doing last minute revising. David just smiles to himself, already used to his boyfriend’s antics.

“David, maybe I can’t do this,” comes Matteo’s muffled voice.

“Yes, you can,” David says, “You said it so, yesterday.”

“Yeah. That was _yesterday.”_

David stands up and walks over to his boyfriend. He stands behind Matteo, pressing kisses to his shoulders, coming to rest his forehead against Matteo’s back. “Alright,” David sighs, “Head up.” He yanks Matteo’s shirt until Matteo lifts his head, looking at David, defeated. “Close your eyes,” David says next.

Matteo looks confused but obeys David. David goes to his backpack starts to dig through his stuff.

“David?” Matteo calls out, “What are you doing?”

“Wait,” David says, locating what he’s searching for. The handle’s weight on his hand feels comforting. When he walks back to Matteo, David says, “Open your hand.”

Again, Matteo obeys, a tiny frown on his face.

David presses the handle into Matteo’s hand. “You can open your eyes now.”

Pure confusion radiates from Matteo when he sees what David has given him. David chews the inside of his cheek as Matteo turns the thing around in his hand. “Um, David?”

“Do you remember our first kiss?” David asks, realizing instantly how dumb the question is.

“Of course I do,” Matteo says quietly. He’s smiling that tiny smile of his, a smile he can never control, never stop.

“That day, I picked up that handle from the building. Before the kiss. And I’ve carried it with me since,” David explains, hoping he doesn’t sound too weird.

“Why?” Matteo asks.

“It’s like a good luck charm.”

“How?”

“I picked that up and then I got to kiss the boy I liked. And now… That boy is my boyfriend.” David leans towards Matteo and they meet with a kiss. When David retreats, Matteo has a huge smile on his face.

“Why are you giving it to me?” Matteo asks.

David takes his hand and folds Matteo’s fingers so that the handle is enclosed in them. “I’m _lending_ it to you,” David states, “For your exam. For luck. But you’ll have to promise to give it back to me.”

“Of course,” Matteo says, looking at his hand.

David – David isn’t necessarily superstitious. But there’s something about the charm. Maybe it works, maybe it doesn’t. Maybe it creates some sort of a placebo effect. Maybe.

But the old and worn handle has come to, in a way, symbolize Matteo and their relationship to David. Holding the handle takes David back to the afternoon under water. When he knew for sure his feelings for Matteo were reciprocated.

It had been the beginning to all that had led here – Matteo, standing in front of him, holding the handle. Matteo, who had said ‘I love you’ to David. Matteo, who is his boyfriend and will be for the rest of his life, if David can help it.

Matteo chuckles to himself. “A good luck charm.”

“Yeah. Basically,” David says.

“Alright. Let’s hope this will bring me enough luck, then. We should get going, though. Before Mia enters her mom-mode again.”

David laughs and throws his arm around Matteo’s shoulder, pulling his boyfriend as close as possible.

He feels extremely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://tonvrogers.tumblr.com)


End file.
